


Keiths Lucky Charm

by Justenemo



Series: Klance/ Keith's Lucky Charm [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justenemo/pseuds/Justenemo
Summary: This is a work I did on Wattped and Fanfiction.net.Keith was walking through the space market when he seen two alien children. One with blue skin the other brown. The two children were at a stand. Keith could see the children were at a stand that was selling voltron dolls. There was a shiro doll, hunk doll, pidge doll, allura doll, heck there was even a coran doll. But the one doll that caught his eye was the lance doll. It was the very last one. So Keith walked up th to stand and bought it. Keith missed the voltron paladins he did but being with the blade was hard and he didn't get to tasted hunks cooking or pidge getting mad when she messed something up on an invention. But what Keith missed the most was lance. He missed lances smile, his shit eating grin, the way he laughed at a joke coran made. He missed everything about lance. The lance doll means a lot to him, because it's lance, his good luck charm.





	Keiths Lucky Charm

Keith was walking through the space market when he seen two alien children. One with blue skin the other brown. The two children were at a stand. Keith could see the children were at a stand that was selling voltron dolls. There was a shiro doll, hunk doll, pidge doll, allura doll, heck there was even a coran doll. But the one doll that caught his eye was the lance doll. It was the very last one. So Keith walked up th to stand and bought it. Keith missed the voltron paladins he did but being with the blade was hard and he didn't get to tasted hunks cooking or pidge getting mad when she messed something up on an invention. But what Keith missed the most was lance. He missed lances smile, his shit eating grin, the way he laughed at a joke coran made. He missed everything about lance. The lance doll means a lot to him, because it's lance, his good luck charm. Keith took his mask off and brought the doll up to his lips, Keith gave the lance doll a quick peck. Keith put his B.O.M mask back on and put the doll in his side bag(what do you call it.). Once the lance doll was put away safely Keith walked back to the pod he came to the planet on.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Keith got off the pod once he docked it in the B.O.M base. He met kolivan(is that even how you spell it)and his mom outside the pod. " well did you abatin anything?" Asked kolivan. " no but I scand the planet and all was good" Keith lied. He couldn't tell his mother and the leader of the blade he got the lance doll. "Ok then, go to your quarters and rest you'll need it for tomorrow" said korila( again is that the correct spelling), Keith's mother. Keith nodded and walked to his room on the base. Once Keith got to his destination, he opens the door and closed it right behind him. Once Keith was in his room he took his mask off, once the mAsk was off Keith pulled the hood of the outfit down. Once all that was done Keith pulled the lance doll out of his side bag and set it down on the bed. Keith quickly changed out of the B.O.M uniform and into his greasy shirt and a pair of blue boxer shorts(blue for Lance). Once Keith was in his PJ's he walked over to his bed we're he set the Lance doll. Keith picked up the doll and brought it close to his chest and whispered"I miss you lance". Keith then layed down on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Kithro! Get up!" Yelled Keith's mother. Keith jumped out of the bed hitting his head on the floor as he hit the ground. "Keithro get your lazy butt up we have a surprise for you". Keith quickly jumped up off the floor and but his B.O.M uniform on and walked out of his room, his mom waiting right outside the door. "What's the surprise?" Keith asked turning to look at his mom. "Well my boy... we thought it would be nice for you to go see the Voltron paladins again, and I get to come with you so I can meet them" said Keith's mom a smile plastered on her face. "REALLY!?!" Keith yelled in excitement. "Yep!" Keith's mother said "we better get going so grab anything you might need". Keith ran back into his room and grabbed the Lance doll and his blade, Keith ran right back out. "Ready to go ma" "ok then let's go"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"So kiddo why don't you tell me a bit about the paladins?" Said Keith mom. "Well allura is the new blue paladin she is the princess of altea, then there's hunk, he's a sweetheart, he is a great cook, he's the yellow paladin, shiro is the black paladin he was captured by the galra and has a robotic arm, then there's Pidge she's super smart, she made modifications to the Voltron lions to help win missions and defeat the galra and she's the green paladin, lastly there Lance" Keith said a dreamy sigh fallowing when he said Lance's name. "And I'm guessing Lance is the red pilot?" "Yep he's the best, Lance can be kinda cocky but he always lightens the mood, he always has this breathtaking smile on and he never gives up, this one time we the castle was on self destruct and none of us knew Altean except allura and Coran but Lance jumped to the rescue and figured out how to turn the self destruct off. He was awesome" Keith said " and this one time when shiro was missing out of every member of Voltron, Lance came to comfort me, Lance and I used to be rivals but now we are really great friends" Keith said a blush going onto his pale face. "To me it sounds like there great and this Lance character it sounds to me like you don't wanna be just friends" said korila a smirk on her face. "Well you're not wrong it's just Lance isn't into me like that and plus even if he was I'm not good enough" keith said putting his head in his hands. "Keith Lance would be a perfect mate and who wouldn't want to be with you?" "Wait mate? What do you mean by that?" Keith asked looking more confused than when Lance made the I say vol you say tron chant. " Well galra and alteans have betas, omegas and alphas. I'm an omega, kolivan is a beta, and you are an omega as well" " really?" "Well yeah but alphas are protective of their mates and betas don't need anybody while omegas are the alpha mates, as an omega you have to accommodate to your mate, during mating seasons if a few days you have to choose a mate and well you know the rest from there" korila said "hmmm so I have to find an alpha" "yep but you can tell an alpha by sent for example Allah's smell musky omegas smell sweet and betas don't put of a sent" "hmmm makes sense.. so Lance must be an alpha then, he has a musky Woody and ocean smell"Keith said "sounds like an alpha to me but when we get there, we can double check"

Notes:

I know Keith seems out of character but it's not like this is the real Voltron story so get the fuck over it


End file.
